Holiday Companion Pieces to Moving Forward
by outlawqueenwriter
Summary: These are stories that fit along the timeline of my other story Moving Forward and will be posted chronologically with it. This will follow the major U.S. Holidays like Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Valentine's Day, etc. Also has way more characters in it than the four I could put on here.
1. Chapter 1- Halloween

**Alrighty, this is the beginning of the holiday companion pieces to Moving Forward. These can stand alone, but I would recommend reading Moving Forward first just so that it is a little more complete and later chapters of this make more sense. Each chapter of this will be a different holiday, the first being Halloween because that's how the timeline fits with Moving Forward. These are also funnier and fluffier than the main story, so enjoy.**

 **P.S. This fits in chapter 6 of Moving Forward. There is a note in that chapter that says where this fits exactly.**

Chapter 1 –Halloween

October 31. The one day out of the year where people can dress up in just about anything and go up to doors and ask for candy and not question it. This year, however, is the first year where Roland can actually enjoy Halloween. Last year had been rather busy with the Snow Queen, and the year before that they had been in the Enchanted Forest where almost everyone was living in the castle and candy wasn't as readily available as it is in Storybrooke (though Regina did poof some candy in her hand just for Roland to try, to which he kept as a secret between the two of them), and Zelena and her monkeys were a constant threat. But this year, the only problem or threat facing the town and its inhabitants was Emma being the Dark One, and she wasn't bothering them at the moment, so everyone decided to celebrate Halloween this year. A Halloween party was being held at City Hall because it was the only place large enough to do so for the town, what with all the new inhabitants from Camelot around.

Regina was at the store with her three boys, shopping for decorations and ingredients for her apple pie that she would be making. As they were perusing the aisles with the Halloween decorations, Roland and Henry were walking quickly ahead when they spotted a rather large ghost shaped light hanging from one of the shelves.

"Mom, can we get it? Please?" Henry asks, bouncing up and down on his toes.

"Yeah, Mama, please? Can we get the ghost?" Roland asks, imitating his 'older brother.'

"I suppose so. Yu have to be careful with it so you don't break it, but yes you boys can get it. Have you found anything you want to get, Robin? Robin?" Regina looks around, not seeing her husband anywhere, when she looks back at her boys questioningly, they just shrug their shoulders with a confused expression on their faces.

"Robin?!" Regina asks more worriedly.

"Sorry, love. I'm right here. I went back to the freezer section to grab some ice cream for tonight," Robin says, kissing Regina on the lips and placing a hand on the small and subtle, but noticeable bump on Regina's belly.

"That's alright, but I thought we still had ice cream left in the freezer from a few nights ago?" Regina questions, subtly removing Robin's hand from her belly, as they hadn't told the boys about the baby yet.

At Regina's insistence of there being ice cream, Robin smiles at her guiltily, making her shake her head. They spend another fifteen minutes picking out decorations, almost filling up the cart before Regina to remind the boys that they weren't the only ones bringing decorations. They paid for the stuff, loaded it up into Regina's new SUV, and headed home.

Regina had decided to get a new vehicle shortly before they had all traveled to Camelot. Her Mercedes was okay if it was just her and Henry or her and Robin, but for the four of them, getting Roland's booster seat in the back, was just not practical or conducive to their family, especially now with the new baby on the way. Trying to fit a booster seat and a car seat (though she didn't know that was going to happen then) in the back of the Mercedes along with squeezing a growing teenager back there too was not something that could have been done.

They arrived home about ten minutes after leaving the store and proceeded to unload the groceries and Halloween decorations. That took about ten minutes because Roland could only carry one bag at a time, Robin wouldn't allow Regina to carry any of them because of the baby (eliciting a confused and suspicious look from Henry), and Robin and Henry would get caught walking behind Roland (though Robin would have walked with the young boy anyways) and Roland's little legs could only carry him so fast. While the boys brought in the groceries, Regina put them away, so by the time all the groceries were unloaded and the car was locked up, all but one bag was put away.

Robin walked back into the house after locking up the car and hears Roland squealing and Henry and Regina laughing. When he walks into the kitchen he finds Regina doubled over, one hand on the counter and the other clutching her stomach while a tear escapes her eye because she is laughing so hard. He looks over at Henry and sees almost the same exact position as Regina, just on the other side of the island. Meanwhile, Roland is sitting on his knees on one of the barstool laughing right along with them.

Robin steps into the kitchen with a quizzical look on his face, looking between Regina, Henry, and Roland, trying to figure out what brought on all the laughter.

"What's going on? What's so funny?" Robin asks no one in particular.

"Mom was opening up the last bag of decorations when the ghost light that we got basically jumped out of the tied off bag and scared her half to death," Henry explains as he doubles over in another fit of laughter.

"You should have seen Mama's face when the ghost scared her," Roland says, laughing even more.

"Oh yeah? When I jumped so did you Mr. Roland. You should have seen your face," Regina says between breaths, trying to calm her breathing down.

"Seems like I missed quite the event here," Robin says, moving over to stand behind Regina, who has straightened up and is laughing a little less now.

All of a sudden, though, she stops laughing and looks down at her belly with a confused and quizzical look on her face.

"Love? Are you alright?" Robin asks in a worried whisper, standing in front of Regina and holding her face in between his hands looking for any signs of fear or worry. But instead all he finds is wonderment and… Happiness?

"Regina? Are you alright?" Robin asks a bit louder this time, causing Henry to stop laughing and look over at his parents, getting a bit more worried by the second that they stay silent.

"I'm fine, Robin. Perfectly fine. Here," Regina says with a smile on her face as she grabs Robin's hand and places it on top of her belly. They wait about ten seconds before Robin feels a subtle, but noticeable nudge against his hand.

"Is that?" Robin asks, unable to finish his question, looking into Regina's eyes to make sure he is feeling what he thinks he's feeling. When Regina looks at him, she has tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"What's going on?" Henry asks, looking between his parents and their hands on Regina's stomach and then at the tears in his mother's eyes.

"Mama, are you okay? Why are you crying? Are you sad?" Roland asks, getting down off the stool and walking over to stand between his parents, looking up at Regina confusedly.

"Yes, my little knight, I'm fine. And no I'm not sad," Regina says, looking down at Roland, running a hand through his messy curls.

"Come here my boy. Your mama and I have something we need to tell you and Henry," Robin says picking up Roland and motioning for Henry to come over to where they are standing.

"What is it, Papa?" Roland asks, looking at his papa and then at his mama, looking for an answer.

"Well, boys, a couple weeks ago your mom told me something that we thought impossible to happen. Something that made us both immensely happy," Robin says smiling and looking between the boys and Regina who is still smiling, but the tears that were pooling in her eyes have spilled over and run down her cheeks. Robin wipes them with the thumb of his free hand, smiling just as much as his beautiful wife.

"What did mom tell you," Henry asks.

"Henry, honey, I'm pregnant," Regina says looking at her son who is as tall as she is now. "And the baby just kicked."

"Really? It did?" Henry asks, excited about the idea of having a new brother or sister.

"Yes, sweetie. Are you okay with this? I know it wasn't planned and we hadn't talked about it-"

"Mom. It is totally okay. It is better than okay. I'm really excited," Henry says with a smile that splits across his face. "Is she still kicking?"

"She?" Regina and Robin both say at the same time.

"Well, I mean I already have a little brother and a one year-old uncle, there are a lot of boys that it would be cool to have a girl. That and it would be cool to have a baby sister," Henry says, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "So? Is she? Kicking?"

"Uh, yeah a little bit here," Regina says, grabbing Henry's hand and placing it on the side of her small bump.

"I wanna feel too, Mama," Roland says From Robin's arms.

"Here you go my boy," Robin says, kneeling down and placing Roland on his knee so he is eye level with Regina's stomach.

Roland places both hands on either side of Regina's stomach, and Henry has his right hand on the place where Regina had placed it on the top right side of her belly. The baby didn't do anything for a good twenty seconds, and Roland was growing more impatient by each passing second.

"Maybe that was it-"

"No wait, Mom. She just moved. Did you feel that Roland?" Henry says, cutting Regina off as the baby moved around at the sound of her voice. "Say something else, Mom."

"Like what?" Regina asks, but at the same time the baby moved around some more again when she talked.

"She likes your voice, love," Robin says.

"She likes your voice too, Dad. She just kicked," Henry says, looking up at Robin and Regina. However, at Henry's words, the two adults look at each other and then at Henry. Realizing what he just said, he was quick to defend himself. "I mean, Robin. Actually, I had been thinking about this a lot recently, and I know you said you didn't want to replace my dad, but Roland calls my mom, Mom, so I figured, if you didn't mind, that I could call Roland's papa, Dad. If not, I can go back to calling you Robin."

"Henry, stop. I don't mind in the least bit. I actually liked hearing it," Robin admits with tears starting to well up in his eyes. He saw Henry as his own son, much like Regina saw Roland as her own son, but he never thought Henry would call him Dad. It warmed his heart immeasurably, and in that moment, they were the happiest family in the entire world, at least to him.

"She likes Mama and Papa's voices?" Roland asks, looking at Henry and breaking the silence that had spread amongst them all.

"Yeah, buddy, she does," Henry says, ruffling the young boy's hair and chuckling slightly at the young boy's innocence.

"Well, not to disrupt everyone, but if we are to make it to the Halloween party on time, we should probably get ready. Especially since it takes about two hours for the apple pie to be made and baked and we have to be there in less than four," Regina says.

"Right, boys, go get all the decorations together and we will take them to City Hall and set up with everyone else. Love, we will probably be back around the time the pies are done," Robin says, placing a quick and sweet kiss to Regina's lips before heading towards the front door after the boys.

"Alright. Have fun and don't cause too much trouble. You, too, boys," Regina calls over her shoulder before she hears the front door open and close behind the three boys.

"Guess it's just you and me, little one," Regina says rubbing her hand over her belly, causing the baby to do a somersault at the sound of her voice. "You sure do like to dance, don't you?" When Regina gets another twirl and kick, she just chuckles and gets to work on the task at hand.

About two hours and two pies later, Regina is just heading up the stairs to change when she hears the front door open and her boys enter the house.

"Regina, love," Robin calls out into the house, causing the baby to kick in response, eliciting a chuckle from Regina.

"Right here, thief," Regina says, heading back down the stairs to greet her boys.

"What was with the laugh, love," Robin asks, wrapping Regina up in his arms and planting a long and passionate kiss to her lips.

"Your child was excited to hear you were home," Regina says after they break apart from their kiss, causing a chorus of 'ewws' from Henry and Roland behind them.

"Was she?" Robin asks, bending and placing a kiss to Regina's belly.

"You know, you should probably stop calling the baby a she when it could in fact be a he," Regina says, laughing.

"It is a girl. I just know it," Robin says, standing upright again.

"Yeah, Mom. It is definitely a girl," Henry says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, Mama. It's a girl," Roland says, mimicking his older brother.

"Henry, you are a terrible influence on him," Regina says, pointing to Roland while looking at Henry, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry," Henry murmurs, looking over at Roland who is in fact doing exactly what Henry is doing.

"That's fine, honey. Just be more careful when you are around him. Also, you two boys should get upstairs and put your costumes on," Regina says.

"Yay!" Roland says excitedly as he runs up the stairs.

"No running, Roland! And wait for me!" Henry says, following Roland up the stairs and down the hall.

Regina just shakes her head after them before turning towards Robin who is just staring at her with a smile that nearly splits his face and looks at her with nothing but love in his eyes.

"What?" Regina asks defensively.

"Nothing, love. Just marveling in how wonderful of a mother you are," Robin says.

"Come on, Robin. Let's go get ready, shall we?" Regina says grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs.

About an hour later, the family of four are finally ready and heading over to City Hall. Roland is dressed up as Aladdin, Henry as Prince Charming, Robin as the Evil King (though Regina hated having to add the 'Evil' moniker to the name, but Snow insisted that it was the rules), and Regina isn't dressed up since her costume no longer fits due to her growing belly and wider hips.

"I still say you could have poofed a ball gown on and gone as a Queen, Mom," Henry says from the backseat.

"Yes, because that would be dressing up for me," Regina says, rolling her eyes at her son from the driver's seat in the rearview mirror. "And besides, that wasn't the character I pulled from the hat earlier this month."

At the beginning of the month, the Charming family (minus Emma but including Hook), the Mills-Locksley family, and the Gold family had all put their storybook characters into a hat and drew random ones. They had to add a couple extra because of Roland, Henry, and little Neal because they weren't really iconic fairytale characters. So, they had added in Aladdin, Stitch (to Roland's insistence), and Olaf. Regina had drawn Robin Hood, much to people's surprise and Robin's amusement. People got suspicious, but let it go. That is until Robin drew the Evil Queen-turned-King, but it was that or Aladdin left, which Roland drew.

"Yes, but mom what if you just poofed on the bandit outfit you wore in the alternate story, 'Heroes and Villains'? And just make a few adjustments?" Henry asks innocently, and also thinking he was quite clever for thinking of it. "It had that belt that went across your ribs and caused the bottom part to be a little looser."

"Fine, Henry, if it is so important that I dress up-"

"Of course it is!" Henry exclaims, cutting Regina off.

After a sigh of exasperation, Regina does just that after she parks the car in the half-full parking lot. A cloud of purple smoke engulfs her and when it clears, she is wearing her bandit outfit, complete with side braid and bow and arrows in a quiver at Roland's feet in the back seat.

"Mama, your bow is back here," Roland exclaims, looking past his feet from his booster seat to the floor at said bow.

"Good, now, is everyone happy now?" Regina asks while adjusting her belt, loosening it a bit because it started cutting into her slightly protruding stomach.

When she gets a nod from everyone, particularly her son in the back, she sighs and steps out of her car. The family of four walks up to the entrance of City Hall, and are greeted with fake spider webs, fake spiders, and other ghoulish and Halloween-y decorations. At the end of the hall, the ghost light they had bought earlier is guiding them to the room where the party is being held. When they open the doors to the room, they are greeted with a full room with decorations everywhere and music coming through the various speakers placed around the room. Regina can hardly recognize this as City Hall, it looks more like a room that is only ever used for parties.

"Wow. You boys did an amazing job with the decorations," Regina says as the family makes their way across the floor and over to where Snow, David, Hook, and Neal are.

"Yeah, it's pretty great right?" Henry asks, watching his mom's reaction to everything. "It's too bad you aren't out here to see it too, little sister," Henry says, bending slightly and talking close to Regina's stomach.

"Henry, I don't want everyone knowing right now about the baby, especially the people from Camelot," Regina says, causing Henry to straighten up just as Snow, David, and little Neal come up to them.

"Well, Regina, that is quite the Robin Hood outfit you got there," Snow says, then adds in a whisper, "You can hardly see the bump that Henry was just talking to."

"Yes, well he was just informing his sister how wonderful this place looks," Regina says so only the small group could hear.

"Wait, what sister?" David asks, holding Neal in his arms and looking between Regina, Snow, Henry, and Robin.

"My, my, my, Snow. You didn't tell your husband? And here I thought you told him everything," Regina teased.

"Well, yes, but you also said you wanted to keep it a secret, and I learned my lesson from last time," Snow says, good-naturedly and smiling a bit.

"Huh, I guess you did, but David isn't a blabber-mouth like Leroy, so you could have told him," Regina says.

"Tell me what? What is going on here? What sister?" David asks frantically, trying to get some answers from someone, anyone.

"The Queen and I are expecting," Robin says, clearing up the confusion. "And Henry, Roland, and I believe it to be a girl considering how many boys are in this town."

"Really? That's fantastic. Congratulations!" David says, clapping a hand on Robin's back, causing him to stumble forward a couple steps.

"Yes, well, now that that is out of the way, shall we get back to the party?" Regina asks everyone, and then receives nods. "Nice costumes by the way."

Snow was dressed up as Belle, Charming as Rumpelstiltskin, Neal as Stitch, and Hook as Olaf. Meaning that there is a beauty dressed up as Snow White and a former Dark One dressed up as Captain Hook.

The party went well into the night, and around ten, the family of four said their goodbyes and headed home.

"Well that was a rather fun night, don't you think so?" Robin asks as he puts a sleeping Roland in the backseat into his booster seat.

"Mhmm. Very," Regina says sliding into the driver's seat while a sleepy Henry slides into the backseat next to Roland.

"It was really funny when Grams took a bite of your apple pie and everyone looked at her, shocked," Henry says sleepily from the back seat.

After buckling up Roland, Robin gets into the passenger front seat and buckles himself up before Regina pulls out of the parking space and heads home. When they reach the mansion and look back at the boys, they find them to both be asleep. Regina removes Roland from his booster seat and lifts him up. He wraps his arms around her neck and wraps his little legs around her waist, practically sitting on her belly.

"You sure you don't want me to get him?" Robin asks as he tries to wake up a sleeping Henry.

"No, I've got him, but you aren't getting that one to wake up. You're going to have to carry him, because once he is out, he is out," Regina says as she walks into the house with Roland clinging to her like a monkey.

"Alright, love. I will be right in," Robin says as he picks up Henry and shuts the door and locks the car.

When both boys are changed and tucked into bed, Regina and Robin head to their bedroom, get changed as well (Robin in a t-shirt and boxers, Regina in her light blue silk pajama set), and crawl into bed.

When they had settled in bed, Robin pulled Regina against him so her back was against his front, Robin kissed the back of Regina's head, eliciting a small hum of satisfaction from her. Though he could tell she was exhausted, he still had one thing left to do before he went to sleep. It was something he did every night before bed and every morning when they woke up. So even though he was entirely happy having his beautiful wife snuggled up against him, he pulled back just a bit, causing Regina to lay on her back and open her eyes to look at him with confusion and a little bit of annoyance from moving from his spot.

"Sorry milady, but before we get entirely too comfortable, there is something I must do first," Robin says as he kisses her lightly on the lips before sliding down a bit and lifting the hem of her night shirt.

Regina chuckles a little bit, but closes her eyes nevertheless, even though Robin knew she wasn't going to fall asleep just yet, as he soon learned she actually quite enjoyed this. So Robin grabbed the bottle of coconut oil from the bedside table and put some on his hands and rubbed them together.

"Hello there, little one," Robin says, speaking to Regina's stomach and rubbing soothing circles with his hands over the small but well defined bump.

Regina sighs, perfectly content and growing more and more relaxed.

"I know today was a long and busy day, full of many errands and what not, but your brothers found out about you, so overall I think today went wonderfully," Robin says, rubbing his hands over Regina's belly, massaging the top, bottom, and sides as he talked to their baby. At the mention of Henry and Roland, the baby kicked in appreciation for them finally knowing.

"Yes, your brothers are absolutely thrilled to meet you, just as your mama and papa are. Tomorrow, we get to see you for the first time since finding out about you, and we are going to make sure you are happy and healthy, even though it is pretty obvious you are happy. We might even be able to see if you are a girl or a boy, if your mom allows it," Robin says, looking up to Regina for confirmation.

"Fine, we can find out," Regina sighs in exasperation and a hint of annoyance.

"See little one, with enough persistence and patience, your mama will eventually give in. Though it takes a lot of patience because she is so stubborn. It is something that I absolutely love about her, and something that I hope you love too, even if at times you get upset with her because of it, but I have a feeling you will be just as stubborn as she is because you will inherit every trait that I love about your mother. I know you are a girl, and you will have your mother's beautiful brown eyes and dark brown hair," Robin says, still rubbing his hands over Regina's stomach.

"And your dimples and smile," Regina says, looking down at Robin.

"As her Majesty wishes," Robin says smiling up at her and revealing said dimples and smile. "For now, though little one, time for bed. We don't want you kicking your mama all night, now do we? She needs her sleep as do you and as do I."

Robin places a kiss over Regina's belly button, then one a couple inches above it, one a couple inches below, and a kiss a couple inches on either side before crawling back up and kissing Regina on the lips passionately. They break apart only when the need for air becomes overwhelmingly necessary. Regina turns on her side and Robin pulls her against him and lays a hand on her still bare stomach while his other is propping his head up a bit.

"Good night, my beautiful wife and my beautiful baby. Happy Halloween."

 **Hope you enjoyed this. I will be posting these in line with Moving Forward, so it probably won't be a while until I post the Thanksgiving chapter. As always, Fav/Follow/Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Thanksgiving

**Okie dokie, so I do hope you all like the latest installment of the Holiday Moving Forward chapters. Also, If you haven't read the main story** ** _Moving Forward_** **you might be a bit confused with some of the things at the end of this chapter, but it can still be read alone.**

 **Without further ado..**

Chapter 2

 ** _Thanksgiving_** (Twenty Weeks)

"Robin can you come get the Turkey out of the oven for me please!" Regina calls from the kitchen to her husband who is helping the boys set the dining room table for dinner that night. Why Regina agreed to host Thanksgiving dinner at her house, she has no idea, but the fact remains that everyone would be arriving within the hour and she still had to take the stuffing out of the turkey, make gravy, and mashed potatoes –which she insisted on doing from scratch because there was no way she was going to be serving some powdered potatoes from a box.

"Coming, milady," Robin says as he enters the kitchen and sees his beautifully pregnant wife standing by the oven with pot-holders in her hand.

Robin takes the pot-holders, opens the oven door, and takes the turkey out and sets it on the counter next to the stove. After he closes the oven door and turns around to face Regina, he notices she has moved and is crouched over by a rather large bag of potatoes of varying colors and sizes.

"Love, I can do that. No need for you to be crouched on the floor like that," Robin says, rushing over to Regina to help her off the floor.

"It's okay, Robin, I've got this. And seeing as how I am on the floor anyways, might as well just stay here and pick out all the potatoes. But you can take the ones I hand to you and set them on the counter for me so I don't have to go back and forth," Regina says, as she hands him a couple potatoes, to which he promptly puts on the counter behind him.

"As the lady wishes," Robin says with a smirk.

After about three more handfuls, Robin helps Regina to stand just as Henry and Roland come into the kitchen.

"We're done setting the table, Mama. Henry showed me where to put everything and I did just like he told me," Roland says proudly from next to Henry.

"Good job, and thank you sweetie. Thank you, Henry, for helping him," Regina says as she walks over to the sink to wash the potatoes and then peel them.

"No problem, Mom. Is there anything else we can do to help?" Henry asks.

"Well you could go get ready and help your brother as well. By the time you boys are done, dinner should be almost done and people should start arriving. But," Regina says, catching the boys on their way out of the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom?" Henry asks.

"Don't forget to take a shower. Both of you. You two were running around all day outside, you could use it," Regina says, and then laughs at the simultaneous groans from both boys as they walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Robin do you think you could peel these while I get the stuffing and gravy?"

"Of course, love," Robin says, moving to take Regina's place at the sink and finish washing the potatoes before moving on to peel them.

Regina nods her head and moves over to start on getting the stuffing into a bowl and then start the gravy. When she gets done with the stuffing, Regina moves over to the stove to start working on the gravy. When she hears the garbage disposal turn on, she turns around wondering what on earth that is doing on, thinking the baby did some form of magic again. The last time that happened, the water faucets exploded in the kitchen and it took two hours and a great deal of patience before everything was back to normal. And it really isn't the baby per se, more like Regina's magic is very unpredictable, meaning the baby is causing it, meaning the baby has magic.

What Regina sees when she turns around, though, is that it is Robin who has turned on the garbage disposal.

"Robin? What are you doing?" Regina asks tentatively, hoping that he hasn't just done what she thinks he's just done.

"Just cleaning up the potato skins, love. This noisy machine in the sink really is helpful for cleaning up. Regina, love, what's the matter? Is everything alright? Is the baby alright?" Robin asks, turning off the garbage disposal and rushing over to where Regina is standing.

"Robin? Did you put the potato peels down the garbage disposal?" Regina asks.

"Yes, just cleaning them up for you. What's the matter, milady," Robin asks, looking between Regina and the sink where she is looking with a look of horror on her face.

"Robin, you aren't supposed to put potato peels down the disposal," Regina says worriedly as she walks over to the sink and looks down the drain to see a starchy blended mess moving up the drain. "It plugs the sink up."

At the word 'up', the contents of the drain of the sink explode up and out of the drain as Regina and Robin stare in horror. It only takes Regina less than two seconds before she is moving and trying to get her magic under control so she can get everything cleaned up before everyone shows up in thirty minutes.

"Regina, love, please be careful. Remember what happened last time you used magic while our daughter was as well. Counteracting her magic is very difficult. You said so yourself," Robin says.

"Yes, I know, dear, but I think I've … just … about … got … it," Regina says, just as she gets the spray down and the kitchen cleaned up in a cloud of purple smoke. "There. Now no more of that, little girl."

"What's going on down here?" Henry asks, coming down the stairs, freshly showered and in dark jeans and a light blue button-up shirt.

"Your sister and father were just causing some trouble, that's all," Regina says looking over at Robin pointedly.

"Yes, well, now that that has been taken care of, do you need any more help love or should I go help Roland and then get ready myself?" Robin asks cautiously.

"No, I think I've got everything down here. The gravy is almost done, and the potatoes won't take much time, so you can go help Roland get ready. Henry can help with the mashed potatoes while you get ready," Regina says understandingly to Robin.

"As her Majesty insists," Robin says, repeating something he said quite often during the year in the enchanted forest.

"Smart ass," Regina mutters under her breath, remembering him saying those words to her with that once-infuriating and now-irresistible smirk on his face as he would walk away from her, since that is usually what she said she wanted.

Robin turns away and walks up the stairs, chuckling all the way up to their room, remembering that year where the two of them could barely stand one another, but looking back on it, and on the last month before they returned to Storybrooke, it was all just sexual tension. It is amazing they didn't get pregnant sooner, but then again, after what Regina told him about her past, it made sense. Something had had to have happened while they were in Camelot in order for them to have gotten pregnant. Robin's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a small voice singing a song he had heard Regina sing a few times when she thought no one was listening. Except obviously, Robin wasn't the only one who had heard her.

Robin stops just outside Roland's bedroom door, listening to him sing the song in his adorable child-like voice, noticing he really isn't that bad of a singer.

"I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry," Roland sings from inside his room. "'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more."

Robin walks down the hallway to the master bedroom to get ready, listening to his son's voice fade the further down the hall he went.

Roland comes out of his room just as Robin closes the door to the master bedroom, and heads downstairs, still singing, just more quietly now, almost like a hum.

"Mommy?" Roland says tentatively.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Regina says, turning her head slightly but not taking her eyes off the gravy in the pan.

"How does the song go?" Roland asks, wringing his hands together in nervousness because he knows Regina doesn't like being interrupted when she is busy working.

"What song, baby?" Regina asks, still looking at the gravy and stirring it in the pan.

"The heart one? That you sing to me before bed sometimes," Roland says in a small, hesitant voice.

"The heart one? The one from Tarzan?" Henry asks, looking between his little brother and his mother, who has stopped stirring. "The one you used to sing to me when I would get nightmares?"

"You get nightmares, Henry?" Roland asks, looking wide-eyed up at his big brother.

"I used to. I don't so much anymore," Henry tells the boy.

"What were they about?" Roland asks innocently.

Henry hesitates because they used to be about him losing his mom, and then when he found out she was the Evil Queen, he would have nightmares that she would come and rip his heart out. So, Henry settles on telling the boy the first one.

"Usually it was about me waking up and finding mom gone or missing. Like someone had taken her," Henry explains.

"Oh. Mine about the flying monkeys from the Enchanted Forest," Roland explains.

At that, Regina walks over and kneels down in front of Roland and grabs his hands in her own.

"You know those monkeys can't hurt you anymore, right?" Regina asks, looking the young boy in the eye.

"Yes, Mama. Because you won't let them get anywhere near me or Henry," Roland says, to which Regina nods her head. "What about baby sister? Will she be okay?"

"She is perfectly safe, my little knight," Regina says, smiling at him and cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Besides mom as a defense, she also has me, dad, and you to protect her. It is our job as big brother's to keep her safe," Henry explains, coming and sitting on his knees in front of Roland next to his mom.

"Really?" Roland asks.

"Really," Henry says definitively.

"But for right now, she is safe right here in my belly," Regina says, placing her hand with Roland's still in it, on her stomach. "See? She is right here, all safe and sound."

Roland smiles as he feels his little sister moving around inside Regina's belly.

"What part of the song are you stuck at, my little knight?" Regina asks gently.

"Just after 'Now and forever more.' Right at the beginning," Roland explains.

"Ah, okay hang on, let me think," Regina says, standing up and leading Roland over to the island where he crawls up on one of the barstools and sits down. "Ah, yes. 'You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all. And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know. We need each other, to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time. I know. We'll show them together, 'cause you'll be in my heart, believe me you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more. Oh, oh, you'll be in my heart. You'll be here in my heart, no matter what they say. I'll be with you. You'll be here in my heart. I'll be there, always. Always. I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always. Always and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there, always.'"

While Regina was singing and finishing up the gravy and while Henry was finishing up the mashed potatoes, Robin had come downstairs, heard a knock at the front door, let in Snow, David, Neal, Hook, Rumple, Belle, and Tinkerbell, and they all made their way into the house and were all standing just inside the dining room, watching Regina sing to the boys as she and Henry finished up the rest of dinner. It was quite the sight for many of the guests, as they didn't expect Regina to be the kind to sing, let alone actually have a really good voice. Everyone except, of course, Snow, who often asked Regina to sing her to sleep after waking from a nightmare on more than one occasion growing up. Snow had a giant smile on her face while everybody else had a dumbfounded expression on theirs. Well except for Robin who was looking at Regina with a smile full of so much love and adoration, that made Snow smile even more, because finally, Regina had found happiness and someone who loved her the way she deserves to be loved. Hell, the way anyone should be loved.

Regina finishes singing and places a kiss to the tip of Roland's nose, causing the boy to scrunch it up with a huge smile on his face. She hears someone clear their throat, and, expecting to see Robin alone, Regina turns and sees that everyone has arrived, and has undoubtedly been standing there long enough to hear her singing, if the confused looks are anything to go by. Regina blushes slightly at what her audience just witnessed, but then she looks at Robin who is smiling at her with so much love in his eyes that she can't help but smile back and forget about why she was blushing in the first place.

When Robin makes eye contact with his wife, he takes a couple strides and soon is holding her in his arms, placing a kiss to her temple. Regina turns her head and looks up at Robin and smiles then turns her head back towards Henry.

"Henry, why don't you take everyone's coats and then Roland can you lead everyone into the living room, please?" Regina asks, receiving nods and a 'Yes, Momma' from Roland.

Everyone followed Roland into the living room after giving their coats to Henry. Everyone except for Snow and Tink, who were still standing in the entryway to the kitchen, clearly wanting to talk about something.

Regina places a kiss to Robin's lips, then asks him to bring the finger foods out to the guests.

"As my Queen wishes," Robin says, jokingly half-bowing, but pausing to place a chaste kiss to her belly before grabbing the plate of hors d' oeuvres and walking out of the kitchen leaving the three women alone.

Snow goes to put the mashed potatoes in a bowl while Tink takes Roland's seat at the island counter and resting her elbows in front of her with her chin on her hands. Regina stirs the gravy some more, then turns off the burner and ladles some into the gravy boat that is next to her on the counter. There is a somewhat comfortable silence amongst the three of them before Tink speaks up.

"Why didn't you just make this all appear by using your magic?" Tinkerbell wonders aloud.

"My magic is a bit unpredictable right now. This little one doesn't seem to like it when I do, but has no problem doing her own," Regina answers, patting her belly at the end of her statement.

"The baby has magic for sure?" Snow questions, turning to face Regina and looking between her and Tink.

"It is to be expected, considering it is a product of True Love and Soulmates, the latter probably making the baby rather powerful. Magically, that is," Tinkerbell explains.

"Wouldn't the fact that Regina has magic as well contribute to it too?" Snow questions, looking at Regina and then back at Tinkerbell.

"Yes, since it is a girl," Tinkerbell shrugs. At Snow's confused look, Tink elaborates. "Magic, hereditary magic, can only be passed down through the females of a family, which is why Zelena and Regina both have magic, because Cora had magic. So, since Regina is in fact having a girl, then the baby will be very powerful. Magically that is."

"I had a feeling she would have magic when I finally admitted to myself that I was pregnant, since, like you said, Robin and I are Soulmates which is stronger than True Love, but a part of me was hoping she wouldn't," Regina admits as she joins the two women on the barstools at the island.

"Why not?" Snow asks.

"Because I've seen what magic does to people that are influenced by it, and I didn't want that in my family. It drove a wedge between my mother and I. I don't want a relationship like that between me and my daughter," Regina explains, setting a hand on the top of her belly.

"It makes sense that you would worry, but Regina the mere fact that you are worrying about this tells me that you won't have that kind of relationship with your daughter," Snow reassures.

"How can you be so sure? The last time I tried to hold onto something, it ended up backfiring. I lost Henry for almost a year because of it, and when I finally got him back, we had to leave again, for another year," Regina admits.

"I can be so sure because we will make sure nothing of the sort happens. If she ever gets mad at you or feels like you are holding on too tight, she will know that she has a whole bunch of people whom she can talk to. Even if it is just to cool down, because I have a strong feeling she will inherit your temper. If not, Robin's isn't much better with you," Snow chuckles slightly causing the older woman to roll her eyes at her.

"Regina, everything will be fine," Tinkerbell insists. "Where is Zelena? I thought she was coming tonight?"

"She is at my vault trying to figure out ways to locate her daughter," Regina explains, looking at her watch. "But she should be here by now."

Just then there is a knock on the door and then Zelena walks into the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time down in the vault," Zelena apologizes.

"It's alright, Sis. We weren't going to start without you," Regina says, leaning her sore back against the counter and facing her sister.

"Aw, thanks, little sis. Well, now that I'm here, shall we get to eating the delicious meal I have no doubt you have prepared?" Zelena says, starting to walk into the dining room where everyone is waiting patiently.

"Yeah, it smells wonderful, Regina," Tinkerbell says as she and Snow grab the remaining dishes and head into the dining room.

"I thought you said Mal and Lily were coming too?" Zelena asks as Regina gingerly gets off the stool and rubs her lower back.

"Mal said she would've loved to come but she wanted to spend the holiday with her daughter alone. And I can't say I blame her for that," Regina answers, still rubbing her back trying to get it to loosen up.

"Oh for goodness sakes, here," Zelena sighs, moving to stand behind Regina and starts massaging her lower back, working the tight muscles to relax.

"Oh. My. Goodness that feels good," Regina practically moans from the relief she was feeling from the massage her sister was giving her. After a few more seconds, Zelena stops, much to Regina's dismay, causing Zelena to chuckle at the whimpers of protest.

"Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving and we can't let my niece get hungry either," Zelena says, practically dragging Regina into the dining room with her. Regina chuckles at Zelena's comment, but follows anyway.

Dinner is a smash hit. Everyone gets along quite well, much to everyone's surprise. As the last people leave, Robin shuts the front door and returns to the kitchen where he can hear talking and dishes clattering. When he walks into the kitchen he sees dishes and food flying around the room, putting themselves away as Regina, Henry, Roland, and Zelena watch on.

"What's going on in here?" Robin questions while dodging under and around dishes on his way over to Regina.

"Zelena is helping out with cleaning up. Magically of course," Regina explains, taking her eyes off of the flying dishes and looks at Robin. She leans in and gives him a quick kiss, or what was meant as a quick kiss, on the lips, but Robin had other ideas. They only stopped kissing when they could hear throats being cleared and nothing but silence. They pull away from each other looking at everyone guiltily.

"Well since you two are done kissing each other, how about we watch a movie in the living room, hm?" Zelena suggests.

"Actually, it is time for a couple little boys to get ready for bed," Regina says, much to the dismay of the boys. "In fact, I think I am going to get ready for bed as well. Today certainly was an eventful one."

With that, everyone disperses to their respective rooms and gets ready for bed. About ten minutes later though, there is a hesitant knock on Robin and Regina's door. Robin answers it to reveal a pajama clad Zelena on the other side.

"Zelena. What can we do for you?" Robin asks, causing Regina to turn around on the bed and face the door.

"I was wondering if I could talk to my sister for a moment?" Zelena asks hesitantly.

"Of course. Come on in. I'll just go check the downstairs and make some tea. Regina, love, do you want or need anything?"

"I'm fine, Robin," Regina dismisses with a nod and a smile.

After the door shuts behind Robin, Regina turns to face her sister who is standing awkwardly by the door.

"Why don't you come sit next to me on the bed?" Regina suggests, patting the bed next to her. Zelena does so and sits next to Regina. "What's up, Sis?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," Zelena starts, earning a quizzical look from her sister. "Thank you for everything. For believing in me, for starting to trust me, for inviting me to dinner tonight, for inviting me into your family. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Zelena," Regina says, her hormones getting the best of her causing tears to well up in her eyes. "I figured that if someone like me, who has done terrible things in the past, gets a second chance, then so do you. If I hadn't been given that opportunity, I wouldn't have Henry, or Roland, or Robin, or my little girl."

"Why are you doing this?" Zelena asks after a few moments of somewhat comfortable silence between the two of them.

"Why am I giving you a second chance?" Regina asks. After receiving a slight nod from her sister, she continues. "I told you already. I want a chance to be a family, because I know that's what you've always wanted, and I am willing to give it to you. But you also have to want it badly enough so that you don't revert back to your old ways. I also hope that finding your daughter will help as well."

"I really hope I can find her, Regina. I really wish I get the chance to tell her how sorry I am and about how badly I screwed up with her," Zelena admits, hanging her head and turning away from Regina.

"I'm sure you will, but you will have to explain to her why you did it, and that won't be easy. For either one of you. Our family history is also going to be interesting to explain, but, if she is willing to listen, then it shouldn't be too difficult. And I'll help you with that. I'll tell her about Cora. If you want me to," Regina says, scooting closer to her sister and reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"I would like that very much. Thank you, Regina. For everything."

Just then, there is a light knock on the door and soon after Robin walks into the room hesitantly, silently asking if it's okay to come in now.

"I should probably get to bed. As should you. We don't want my little niece to be kept up all night," Zelena remarks, getting off the bed and heading for the door and leaving after saying good night to Robin.

"Everything alright?" Robin asks, as he and Regina settle down under the covers and spoon up against each other.

"Everything's just fine," Regina answers as Robin turns off the bedside lamp and pulls his wife closer to him.

And really, everything was great. Regina's family just kept getting bigger and bigger, and she could not be happier for that. And on this day of thankfulness, she was thankful for her family. Every single member of it. Robin, Henry, Roland, her little girl. Even Zelena, Snow, David, Neal, Tinkerbell, Belle, Rumple, Hook, and Emma –even if she couldn't be there with them because she was busy isolating herself from everyone. Regina thought about that, and decided that she was going to talk some sense into the woman before the darkness totally consumed her. But for now, Regina was going to revel in the fact that she was starting to be happy, and finally feel at home in the world.

 **Okay, hope you all liked this chapter, and now I am in need of some suggestions for the Christmas one. I want it to be full of adorableness and fluff, since that is what these Holiday chapters are for. So, if you have an idea or ideas for the Christmas chapter, leave a review or PM me.**

 **As always, Fav/Follow/Review**


	3. Chapter 3- Christmas

**AN: *Comes crawling out of my hiding spot, cringing* I am so sorry this took so long to update. I've had these Christmas chapters done for a while now, but my computer that had this story and** ** _Moving Forward_** **on it kinda crashed this summer, so I had to wait to get a new one, so I was working all summer, and then school started when I finally got my new computer, and then I got super busy with that, because college is just, ugh, so stressful. Then I finally got into a groove, finished up the Christmas chapters (thankfully everything was saved on a thumb drive, so I didn't have to start over) and now I'm working on the next chapter of** ** _Moving Forward_** **.**

 **Again, I am soooo sorry for the huge gap between updates, but I am going to try and update every two weeks at the most. If I find time between classes, homework, and working, I may update sooner, but for right now, I'm gonna stick with updating every other week, most likely on Thursdays or Fridays.**

 **Also, I want to thank the guest reviewer who gave me the idea to have Regina talk some sense into Emma and invite her to Christmas dinner. Thank you! :)**

 ** _Christmas Morning_**

Christmas was an exciting new thing for the Locksley-Mills family to experience. Regina had explained to Robin after Thanksgiving what Christmas was and everything she and Henry would do to get ready for the festive holiday. Robin was rather confused at hearing about this Santa Claus fellow. Wondering why people would allow someone to break into their houses at night and leave them gifts in exchange for cookies and milk. Regina had laughed and explained to him that Santa wasn't in fact real –though she didn't say this around the boys, especially Roland. She didn't want to ruin the holiday his first year of actually celebrating it. Robin just got even more confused but said he would just see what it was like instead of being told about it.

The week leading up to Christmas was crazy and hectic, especially with Regina being given the all clear only a week before Christmas. She had agreed to have Christmas dinner, partly because Henry asked her and partly because her house was the only one that could fit everybody, and she was still supposed to take it easy. Cora and Henry Sr. were still in town too which meant more people would be at Christmas dinner. Zelena was still living in the Mayoral Mansion, though she kept looking for her own place nearby. And the heroes were getting closer and closer each day to figuring out how to free Emma from the darkness. Some would say that it was a Christmas miracle with how well everything was going. One could say that Christmas this year was going to be perfect. Or almost perfect.

Regina had been trying to reach Emma, but to no avail. Even Henry wasn't having any luck, and Regina knew how much it would mean to him to have his other mother at Christmas dinner with the rest of his family. It just wouldn't feel like Christmas to him without his whole family there. He had said to Regina that it didn't matter and that he understood, but she knew better. She knew her son better than that to believe what he was saying, so, with only two more days until Christmas, Regina had had enough.

Walking up the front walkway to Emma's new house, Regina was determined to make Emma see some sense and to stop isolating herself. Emma was just going to end up hurting more people than she would care to admit if she kept to herself. Regina knew this all too well.

So, squaring her shoulders and with a determined set of her jaw, Regina raised her hand and knocked on the front door three times, ready to raise holy hell on Emma if need be. She waited on the front porch for five minutes before she knocked again, this time with a lot more force behind them.

"Miss Swan, open the damn door! We need to have a talk!" Regina calls through the door, and miraculously, the door swings open shortly after to reveal Emma standing on the other side in full Dark One apparel. "We need to talk." Regina repeats and walks right past Emma and into the living room on the right.

"I'm not in the mood, Regina. I'm trying to figure this all out and so that means I need to be left alone," Emma declares, while following Regina into the living room.

"See, now that is where you are wrong. Isolating yourself is not a good idea. It'll just give the darkness easier access to consume you. Believe me, I know what it's like," Regina replies then sits down on the sofa with all the grace of a queen, regardless of if she is pregnant or not.

"I didn't know you were pregnant," Emma observes, causing Regina to roll her eyes at the former Savior.

"See, that's my point. You have kept yourself hidden from everyone and everything and so you don't know what's going on around you!" Regina shouts, causing Emma to look like a chastised child. "Do you even know what day tomorrow is?"

"Christmas Eve," Emma whispers.

"Well, at least you keep track of the date," Regina sasses, rolling her eyes again.

"What do you want me to do, Regina? I don't know how to get rid of the darkness in me, and each day I can feel it take over something inside of me."

"Well, maybe you should spend some time with your family. It might help. The only reason I stayed as sane as I did during my reign as the Evil Queen was because I had my father. Without him, I don't even know what would've happened to me. He constantly kept me in check. He was my voice of reason, even if I chose to ignore it, I still had one," Regina explains.

"What do you suggest then, Regina? That I get a personal advisor? I may have been the Savior, but I don't think there would be a particularly long line of people clambering to be my personal advisor," Emma sasses back.

"No, there wouldn't be, you're right. But, you would have people willing to help you. I can name about half a dozen people that would be and are willing to help you."

"Are you one of those people, Regina?" Emma asks quietly.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Because despite our history together, and our constant threats to each other, you have become one of my closest friends. You were my first friend. That is if you don't count Maleficent, but she and I have a different kind of history together. More complicated."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with you trapping her in dragon form and keeping her in the basement of the clock tower for twenty-eight years is it?" Emma smirks.

"That contributes to it, yes," Regina smiles.

"Well I'm glad to be considered your friend, Regina. You're the first friend I've had in a long time," Emma says sincerely.

"Thanks, Emma," Regina says, then grimaces and shifts a little, trying to get into a more comfortable seated position.

"You okay?" Emma asks, noticing Regina's discomfort.

"Yeah, she's just got her feet up in my ribs and it's hurting," Regina replies.

"She? You're having a girl?" Emma questions, a smile growing on her face.

"Yeah, and you'd know that if you got out more," Regina jokes, finally finding a comfortable position on the couch.

"I know."

"In all seriousness though, you need to be around people," Regina says.

"I suppose you're right," Emma relents.

"Well, since you've seen some sense, I came here to invite you to Christmas dinner on Friday," Regina says.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Regina," Emma starts to argue before Regina interrupts her.

"I don't care. You aren't going to hurt your family, that much is abundantly clear, so stop your sulking, and get your ass to my house on Friday at four. Dinner is at six," Regina demands.

"You sure are stubborn," Emma mutters.

"What was that?" Regina asks, her eyebrow raising in a silent show of daring Emma to say something she might regret.

"Nothing."

"Good. Now," Regina says, standing up with less grace than she did when she sat down. "I will see you on Friday then."

Regina walks to the front door, opening it and then stopping to turn around and say one last thing to Emma before leaving.

"You better be there. Henry misses you and would like it if you came. And I'm sure the rest of your family would like to see you as well."

And with that, Regina shuts the door behind her and walks to her car to head back home before Robin did. She still wasn't supposed to be going places on her own or for long periods of time.

When she gets home, she sees Robin's truck in the driveway and her heartrate picks up speed. She knows she isn't supposed to go anywhere without someone coming with her, and now with Robin getting home while she isn't there, she knows he is probably worried sick.

When she walks in the front door, she sees Robin sitting at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the second floor, with his face in his hands and his knees drawn up to his chest. She tries to be quiet, but her heels make too much noise on the hardwood floors as she walks up to stand in front of him. He doesn't even look up, but she knows he knows she is standing in front of him.

They remain silent for a good five minutes before saying anything. And when someone does speak, it's Regina.

"Robin, I'm s-"

"Where the hell were you? I came home to surprise you with lunch and you were gone," Robin asks calmly.

Regina takes a deep breath in before answering. "I went to talk to Emma-"

"You went to the Dark One's house?! Seriously?" Robin interrupts, and this time he is no longer calm.

"I went for Henry. I went to invite her to Christmas dinner because she needs to stop isolating herself otherwise she has no chance of fighting off the darkness. She has no one who is pushing her to be around people, and that is just going to make things worse. Her parents are doing a knock-up job of helping her," Regina answers, finally getting to explain everything.

"I wish you had told someone or, or, left a note. I was worried sick, Regina. I thought something had happened again and I wasn't told about it," Robin admits, standing up and taking Regina's hands in his own. He brings them up to his lips where he kisses both before releasing them.

Regina cups his cheek in her right hand, while her other snakes around to his back. "I'm sorry I worried you. I promise to leave a note next time," Regina soothes, smiling slightly up at Robin.

"I'd prefer there not be a next time, but I know you better than to think there won't be," Robin says, smiling back down at Regina.

"Yes, you do know better. Now," Regina says sassily then releases him and takes a step back. "I would really like that lunch now."

"You're going to be the death of me, Woman," Robin jokes as he follows his pregnant wife into the kitchen where he has left the bag of takeout from Granny's on the island counter.

They eat their lunch together in much better spirits than when Regina first came home. Once they are done eating, Robin cleans up and then heads back to work after he makes Regina promise to stay at the house and to call someone if she needs anything. She was a little reluctant at first, but gave in soon after he suggested it.

The rest of the day went smoothly, as did Christmas Eve. Robin helped wrap the boys' presents Christmas Eve night, and then both he and Regina made their way up to bed shortly after midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Love," Robin mumbles after checking the bedside clock as he crawls into bed.

Regina, who was already in bed, under the covers, and laying on her side, mumbles a "Merry Christmas" before falling asleep.

Robin scoots closer to her, bringing her back to his front as they succumb to sleep together.

Robin wakes up sometime around six o'clock Christmas morning, stretching and yawning as he tries to wake his body up. He looks over at his sleeping wife laying on her back, breathing in and out deeply. Every now and then little snorts escape on an exhale causing Robin to chuckle at the woman who claims to be nothing short of a queen when it comes to her manners, and no, she doesn't snore because that's not lady-like. Robin always rolls his eyes at her insistence that she doesn't snore, but doesn't ever call her out on it because it is just too cute.

He watches her for another minute or so before peppering her face with little kisses until she wakes up, a full-fledged smile gracing her features.

"Ah, there it is. There's that beautiful smile I think about every time I close my eyes," Robin says, bringing back memories of stolen kisses and passionate love-making in her vault all those months ago.

"Good morning," Regina says, voice still raspy from sleep, as she stretches her arms and legs. "What time is it?"

"Just after six," Robin answers, looking over at her alarm clock on her bedside table.

"What?!" Regina exclaims, eyes popping open wide as her entire body freezes mid-stretch and she imperceptibly tenses.

"What's wrong?" Robin asks, worried about what might have gone wrong.

Regina doesn't say anything, just gets out of bed, throws on her robe and rushes out the door, leaving Robin laying on the bed with a confused look on his face. He's also pretty sure he heard her say something that would not be becoming of a queen. He gets up, puts his robe on, and follows his wife downstairs. He hears noises coming from the kitchen, so he walks in there, and sure enough, there's Regina pulling out pans and bowls among ingredients to what looks like pancakes.

"Pancakes?" Robin asks, coming up beside his wife and leaning against the counter by the stove.

"Mmhmm. Cinnamon pancakes, to be exact. I've made them every Christmas morning since Henry was two years old. He calls them Christmas Pancakes," Regina answers as she begins mixing all the ingredients together.

Robin just nods his head and smiles. Even after everything they have been through together, and even though they are married, Regina constantly shows him parts of her that surprises him and makes him love her even more than he thought possible. He goes and sits at one of the barstools and just watches her work her magic in the kitchen. When he first learned of her exceptional cooking abilities he was shocked but that soon turned into sympathetic understanding after hearing of her reasons for learning how to cook. It was her escape from her responsibilities as a daughter, a wife, a stepmother, and a queen. So, whenever she was in the kitchen cooking, he never bothered her or interrupted, and only stepped in to help when she asked for it.

Ten minutes later, a substantial stack of Christmas Pancakes resided on a plate next to the stove and there was still quite a bit of batter left in the bowl.

"I think there's enough pancakes there, Milady," Robin observes, causing Regina to chuckle from her spot in front of the stove.

"Yeah, maybe for Henry and Roland, but in case you hadn't forgotten, but there's also you, me, Zelena, and my parents that still need to eat," Regina quips, turning around to face Robin once she has flipped the most current pancake on the griddle.

Robin's eyes widen in disbelief, looking between the stack of pancakes and Regina. "That's only enough for two people? I know Henry's a growing teenage boy, but he usually only eats three or four pancakes and Roland is lucky if he can eat two, and that's on a good day."

Regina smirks before planting a chaste kiss to Robin's lips and then turning back around to take the pancake off and then pour more batter on the griddle. "True, but these are Christmas Pancakes, and Henry only gets them once a year, so he usually eats more or just saves a few for the next couple mornings. Besides, Snow, Charming, and little Neal are coming over later this morning to open presents and Henry mentioned these pancakes and insisted they try some. So, naturally, I'm making more so that there are enough to fill everyone's wishes."

Robin smiles and gets up and walks over to his wife where he wraps his arms around her swollen midsection, letting his hands splay over her belly. He plants a lingering kiss to her temple before saying, "I love you. You know that?"

Regina just hums in response and nods her head before saying, "I love you, too."

They stay like that for a few more minutes before Robin realizes something that Regina had said.

"Wait, your _parents_? As in plural? As in, your mother is coming too?" He asks apprehensively.

Regina has the decency to look somewhat guilty. "I thought I had mentioned that she was coming over?"

"No," Robin states shortly, causing Regina to wince slightly.

To be fair, she honestly thought she had told Robin yesterday when her dad had told her he had accidently let slip to her mother that she had been in the hospital for a few days a couple weeks ago. Apparently she had been furious that she had not been informed, but because she still didn't know about the baby, she hadn't been told about the hospital visit.

"Honestly, Robin, I thought I had told you she was coming over. I'm sorry I didn't. Daddy only just told me yesterday she was planning on coming over this morning," Regina apologizes.

"Wait," Robin interrupts. "She invited herself?" Now he was really confused.

"Only because she found out that I had been in the hospital and she wasn't informed of this. That being said, we are going to have to tell her about our daughter today when she gets here because she will want an explanation as to why I was in the hospital for multiple days, that and she probably will be around more. Zelena said that their weekly chats with Dr. Hopper have been a lot better and Mother seems to be ready to make amends. Of course I'll be careful, but I would like to have a decent relationship with my mother, even if it is a lot later in my life than I would have originally wanted," Regina reassures, causing Robin to nod his head in acceptance and then place a lingering kiss to her forehead before she pulled his face down so that their lips met.

They only broke apart when they heard a throat being cleared and a little voice saying _Ewww_. They chuckle but step apart to find Roland and Henry Sr. standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Regina turned back around to finish up the pancakes while Robin and Roland went to set the table in the dining room.

Henry Sr. makes his way over to his daughter and places a kiss to the side of her head before walking over to grab a glass out of the cupboards and fills it with water from the tap.

"Hi, Daddy," Regina says while pouring the last of the batter on the griddle and then putting the bowl in the sink and filling it with water. She gives her dad a hug afterwards before walking back over to the stove.

"Hello, Princess. How're you feeling this morning?" He asks. He asks her this every morning and if it weren't for the sincerity and the fact that she knew he needed the reassurance after watching her and Robin race out of the house in the middle of the night, she would find it annoying. But instead she finds it sweet.

"We're doing great," She answers, placing a hand on her belly, over the spot where her little princess just kicked.

"Good. And I am sorry about letting slip to Cora that you had been in the hospital. I know you wanted to wait to tell her about the baby until Dr. Hopper gave the, what did Henry call it? Ah! The all-clear," Henry Sr. says, chuckling at the end causing Regina to smile.

Just then, Henry came bounding down the stairs in his pajamas and came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the kitchen, looking expectantly at his mother.

"Christmas Pancakes?" He asks, looking at Regina expectantly and hopefully.

"Just about done," She answers.

Henry fist-pumps the air above his head. "YES!" He exclaims before scampering off to the dining room to help Roland and Robin finish setting the table.

The rest of the morning goes by quickly. Too quickly in Regina's opinion, but she remembers and cherishes ever moment she has with her family. Once the Charming's get there, they eat breakfast together. Snow helps clean up the dishes and then they move into the family room where they open presents in front of the fire Robin built in the fireplace.

Around noon, someone knocks on the front door. Robin gets up off the couch next to Regina to go answer it. When he does, he is slightly taken aback to see Cora standing on the other side, but he isn't surprised to see her. He had been wondering when she was going to arrive.

"Good afternoon, Robin," Cora greets after a brief moment of silence.

"Cora," Robin says by way of greeting before stepping aside and letting the woman into the house.

Cora walks across the threshold and then walks into the living room where she hears laughter filtering out of. Robin follows her and when she stops just inside the living room, Robin goes and sits next to Regina, who is sitting on the floor with her back to her mother, playing with Roland and Henry with their new board game.

"Love, your mother's here," Robin whispers in Regina's ear.

"Oh Cora!" Snow exclaims when she walks in from the kitchen holding a tray of Christmas cookies and hot chocolate and eggnog, surprised to see the older woman standing in the living room.

"Hello, Snow," Cora greets coolly, turning slightly at the waist to look at the princess.

"Hello, Mother," Regina says from her spot on the floor, only twisting slightly at the waist to look behind her at her mother.

"Hello dear."

Regina attempts to stand up, but finds it to be too difficult with her growing belly. She looks up at Robin, who had stood up when he realized Regina was going to do the same, and gives him an exasperated look.

"Robin, could you, uh, maybe help me up," Regina mumbles, slightly embarrassed that she can't get up off the floor on her own anymore. She isn't even that big, which alarms her. She doesn't want to even think about how difficult walking and sitting down will get.

"Of course, Love," Robin chuckles. "Henry could you help me help your mom off the floor?"

"Oh, come on! I'm not that heavy," Regina complains, but takes one of Henry's hands and one of Robin's hands regardless.

Once standing on her feet, Regina fixes her shirt and pants and looks at Robin, silently asking if he's ready, before turning around to face her mother.

 **I will be posting the second chapter of this no later than tomorrow afternoon, I just have to read through it one more time and make sure I've got all the grammar errors and that what I wrote makes sense. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and, again, I am so sorry it took me so long to update.**

 **Follow/Fav/Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Christmas Dinner

**Hey, I know I said this would be up on Friday by noon, well, that obviously didn't happen. Something came up Friday, and then I went home for the weekend, and there isn't any WiFi at home, so I couldn't post it. I am currently posting this during one of my classes so you guys didn't have to wait any longer. Hope you enjoy Christmas Dinner and let me know what you think. :)**

 ** _Christmas Dinner_**

Once Regina told, or rather showed, Cora that she was pregnant, she explained to her mother why she didn't tell her right away, and surprisingly, Cora understood and wasn't mad or upset with her daughter. After that, the rest of the morning and early afternoon went rather well.

Cora stayed to help with Christmas dinner, though her help consisted of using magic since she didn't know how to use any of the kitchen appliances. Snow helped with the side dishes while Regina and Robin worked on the turkey and ham. Henry and David made a couple more batches of cookies while Roland and Henry Sr. decorated them.

By the time four o'clock rolled around, everything was prepped and ready to be served, with the exception of the ham as it was still cooking in the oven for the last few minutes. Almost everyone had shown up at the Mayoral Mansion within minutes of each other around four. Everyone except the one person Regina was hoping would show up for not only her son's sake, but for her family's as well.

Just as everyone had gotten settled in the family room, the doorbell rings. Regina looks over at Henry to see him looking around the room; most likely seeing who is there and who could possibly be at the door. Regina smiles slightly before catching her son's eyes.

"Henry, will you go and answer the door please?" Regina asks, internally smiling that Emma did make it after all. At least she hoped it was Emma.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Henry answers as he stands up hesitantly and walks to the front door.

By now everyone has turned their attention to what is going on and so they all wait with bated breath, waiting to see what's going to happen. It is completely silent as they hear Henry open the front door and then…

"Mom?" Henry asks confusedly.

"Hey kid," Emma replies.

The two of them stand there in a somewhat awkward/uncomfortable silence until Snow and David come walking into the foyer hesitantly. They look between their grandson and daughter multiple times before settling their eyes on their daughter. The four of them stand there in silence until Snow finally breaks it.

"Emma," Snow breathes out and walks up to her daughter and gives her a very much long overdue hug. Emma stands frozen in shock but quickly recovers and hugs her mother back. David comes up to the two women and hugs them both, cradling Emma's head like he always does.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy about it, because I am thrilled, but what made you come out of hiding?" Snow asks after they all pull out of the hug.

"Yeah, I thought you were isolating yourself to "protect us" while you figured out how to get rid of the darkness," Henry added.

"I was, but someone reminded me the other day that isolating myself from everyone, especially those who care about me and whom I care about, was the worst thing to do. They said, and I quote, 'Isolating yourself is not a good idea. It'll just give the darkness easier access to consume you', end quote," Emma explained.

Emma's explanation caused Snow to smile because she had a feeling she knew who this person was and she was going to have to thank her as soon as possible.

"Well, I'm glad you are here," Snow says, giving her daughter a hug again.

"Me too, Mom," Henry says and then finally hugs his mom.

"C'mon, I think I smell dinner," David says and ushers his wife, daughter, and grandson into the dining room where everyone is standing behind their chairs at the dinner table, waiting for them.

"It's nice to see you actually made it, Miss Swan," Regina sasses, but smiles nonetheless.

"Wait!" Henry exclaims, causing everyone to look at him. "You convinced her to come to Christmas dinner?" Henry asks his brunette mother who just simply nods her head and smiles slightly. That's all Henry needs to see, though, to make him run over to his mother and give her a huge hug. "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome, Henry," Regina says before letting her son go back to his seat between Roland and Snow.

Once everyone was settled in their seat, food was passed around and little conversations started. Emma had asked where Hook was shortly after sitting down at the table, and Snow explained that no one had really seen him much lately. Robin had then said that he had seen Hook not two days prior and asked what he'd been up to. Hook had said he was busy trying to figure out how to free Emma from the darkness.

Not long after Robin stopped sharing what he had learned, that conversation had fizzled out, and the rest of the meal went on with little side conversations. The rest of the meal goes on without any complications, surprisingly, considering who was in attendance. Regina and Robin were sitting next to each other with Regina's parents to her right and Roland and Henry on Robin's left. Then Snow was next to Henry followed by David, Neal, and Emma. Next to Cora, who was on Regina and Henry Sr.'s right was Zelena, Belle, Rumple, Jefferson, Tink, and, of course, Grace.

Jefferson and Tink had started seeing each other only a month prior, but when Jefferson had mentioned that it would be just him and Grace for Christmas dinner, Tink asked Regina if they could come to their large Christmas dinner as well. Regina obviously said that was fine, and, well, now Jefferson and Grace were both sitting at the former Evil Queen's table for Christmas dinner.

As everyone finished up dinner, Snow started clearing everyone's plates, because she insisted and besides, Regina made the entire meal and dessert.

"Honestly, Snow, I can help clear the plates," Regina insists as she follows Snow into the kitchen carrying a few plates.

"I know, but would it kill you to accept some help every now and then?" Snow asks as she starts rinsing off dishes and then putting them in the dishwasher.

"You never know with my sister," Zelena quips as she walks into the kitchen also carrying some dinner plates.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Sis. Seriously, though Snow I can do this, you know. I've been doing it for 30 plus years now," Regina says, turning from her sister back to Snow who still hasn't turned around from facing the sink.

"True, but I want to do this so just let me do this one nice thing for you this once, and stop your complaining. Now, if you insist on helping that much, why don't you focus on getting dessert ready. Knowing you, you probably have some elaborate dessert hiding somewhere and it'll probably take a while to get it ready," Snow says, still not once pausing from rinsing dishes off and putting them in the dishwasher.

Regina huffs out an annoyed breath but doesn't say anything further on the matter. Instead, she turns to the fridge where she has little chocolate pastries sitting on a platter on a shelf. She then turns to the oven and pulls not one, but two pies out of the warming drawer. She sets everything on the counter before turning to the freezer and pulling out a pint of vanilla bean ice cream and chocolate ice cream.

"Wow! Got enough desserts there?" Snow asks sarcastically, finally turning from the sink and seeing all of the pastries and pies Regina had made earlier that day.

Regina just gives her a look that says she is so not amused: one eyebrow raised and lips pursed together.

While Regina was getting all of the desserts out, Zelena had made her way to the cupboards and grabbed some small plates, bowls, forks, and spoons. Snow helps Regina carry all of the desserts into the dining room while Zelena follows with the rest of the stuff.

Everyone is still seated around the large dining room table, but not in the same seats as before and they look more relaxed and at ease now.

"Oh my goodness! More food?" David exclaims as he looks at all the desserts being brought in with mild disdain. Almost as if the food has personally offended him.

"Looks delicious, Love," Robin says as he stands and helps rid some of the desserts from Regina's hands.

Just then, Emma and Henry return to the room, both with wide smiles plastered on their faces. When Emma sees all the desserts laying atop the table, she stops dead in her tracks with wide eyes; her smile slowly fading from her face and being replaced with a look of horror and apprehensiveness.

"Holy shit, Regina! If you were planning on killing us all tonight, the least you could have done was warn us first!" Emma exclaims, still eyeing all the food with the same look her father was wearing.

"Language, Miss Swan!"

"Emma, language!"

Both Snow and Regina exclaim at the same time, causing everyone to laugh, and Emma to have a momentary look of sheepishness, rightfully looking like a chastised child.

After everyone had relaxed a bit, dessert was eaten and then the children went off to the living room to play with their new toys. Well, Roland and little Neal went to play with the toys while Henry and Grace started playing one of his new video games on the Xbox.

The men went into the living room as well while the women stayed and helped clean up the dishes. With how many people that were helping, everything was cleaned and put away within an hour of starting.

"Grams! You gotta come try my new game!" Henry calls from the living room, causing the women to chuckle and roll their eyes.

"Go, I've got this," Regina insists, silently excusing everyone to the living room, not just Snow.

"You sure, Regina?" Snow asks, but Regina can tell she wants to go spend time with Henry.

"Go. I insist," Regina urges, and with that everyone vacates the kitchen, leaving Regina alone. Well, almost.

Cora walks up next to her daughter and grabs a towel to help dry the remaining dishes. "I can finish up here, sweetheart. You probably should get off your feet for a little bit. Especially with what happened a couple weeks ago and you still being on bedrest."

"Modified bedrest. And I'm fine for a few more minutes. My doctor wants me to start walking around more now. Said it would be good for me and the baby," Regina answers while cleaning off the last plate in the sink and then handing it to Cora.

"Alright. I'll just help then; that way it'll get done faster." And with that the two women finish tidying up the kitchen and dining room before joining the rest of the family out in the living room.

Henry is dominating on his game, beating everyone whom he plays with, that is until his blonde mother takes on the challenge and pretty soon they are neck in neck on points. Regina looks around her at all the people that had come to her Christmas dinner and can't help but feel a sense of accomplishment at having so many people at her house. There was a time not too long ago when it was just her and her little prince at the dinner table for Christmas, and at the time, it was all she could ever ask for. Now, as she looks at all the smiling faces around her, she can't even imagine her life without them all in it.

Regina is so wrapped up in her own little world that she doesn't realize Snow is standing next to her until she speaks, nearly causing the former Queen to jump out of her skin.

"Looks like you got your happy ending after all," Snow says with a bit of a smirk on her face, but Regina can tell it's just a way to disguise the slight jealous tinge her words held.

She recognizes it far too easily because she has done the same thing herself for most of her life. Constantly putting up walls around people to protect her already battered and beaten heart, and only recently to protect those around her from getting hurt for being in her life.

"At least for today," Regina concedes, glancing over at her former step-daughter briefly before turning back to watch the battle going on between Emma and Henry with his new video game.

A comfortable silence falls between the two women before Snow speaks again. "Thank you, Regina. For bringing Emma here today."

"I didn't bring her, she came of her own accord," Regina corrects, though she smirks a little at the teasing tone with which she says it.

"Well then for convincing her to come, and for not giving up on her when Charming and I had unintentionally done so," Snow concedes while turning to face Regina, causing the older woman to do the same. "I mean it, Regina. Thank you."

"I did it for Henry," Regina automatically replies back with a bit of a bite, but then she softens, giving Snow an apologetic look before nodding her head. "But, you're welcome, dear."

Another comfortable silence falls between the two women as they watch their family mix and mingle, quite harmoniously; even with the company they had. Who knew a former Dark One, a Beauty, a Mad Hatter, a fairy, the Prince of Thieves, Prince Charming, Snow White, the new Dark One, and the former Evil Queen could actually survive a day together without everything going into chaos?

Certainly not the former Evil Queen.

Her newfound family may be comprised of heroes and villains alike, and they may get on each other's nerves more than most families, but as she looks around at the very complicated and messed up family she is surrounded by, she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Penny for your thoughts? Also, don't forget that this is part of** ** _Moving Forward_** **so don't forget to check that out and follow it. Have a good week :)**


	5. Chapter 5- New Year's

**Hello all. I am absolutely loving all of the BTS photos that are popping up recently for the show. I'm not going to say specifics in case some people aren't caught up on the news or who prefer to not be involved in that, but I'm super excited for what is to come later this season.**

 **On another note, I have some one-shots written and I was wondering if you would want me to post them. They would mostly be Missing Year one-shots, but that could change if I got suggestions from people of scenes they would want written. I don't know. Let me know if you think I should do them or not.**

 **I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it, and it has some pretty cute moments amongst the Locksley-Mills family.**

 **Without further ado...**

Chapter 5 (Twenty-six weeks)

 ** _New Year's_**

The days following the excitement at the hospital proved to be rather laid back, which was nice, considering the plans for a New Year's celebration at town hall. It was Snow's idea, naturally, and everyone had agreed that it would be fun . . . naturally.

So, Regina finds herself standing in the center of the large meeting hall where the Halloween party had been held, with her hands on her hips, directing various people to different places until Snow came back. Which she hoped was soon, because these people that she is directing, are idiots, or are just so incompetent that they don't know how to follow simple orders.

"No, no, no! That doesn't go there. I said the snack table was to be put on the West wall, not the East!" Regina exclaims as she stops a couple of the dwarves –was it Happy and Sneezy, or Bashful and Dopey? –either way, they were both idiots. Regina rubs her forehead with her right hand as her left stays on her hip.

She looks up and watches as they move across the hall yet again and finally place the table in the right spot. She sighs in relief but then groans when she sees another set of dwarves try to put the DJ station in the wrong spot.

"I said to the right of the stage, not the left," Regina calls, causing one of the dwarves –Grumpy, she knows because he is always around –to roll his eyes at her.

"This is the right of the stage, sister," Grumpy calls back.

"My right," Regina corrects, causing the dwarf to roll his eyes again.

He mumbles something, but Regina doesn't catch it. "What was that, dwarf?"

Before Grumpy can reply, a warm hand is placed on Regina's shoulder, causing her to turn around. Her "scary face" –as Henry likes to call it –is replaced with one of relief when she turns and sees her husband standing in front of her.

"Let it go, Love," Robin advises, handing her one of the cups he had been carrying on a drink carrier. "Drink this."

"You know I can't have coffee, Robin," Regina reminds.

"You are allowed one a day, and I think you need this. I think everyone would be grateful if you drank this," Robin smirks, handing her the cup of coffee.

Regina takes a sip and then looks at it funny. "What's in this?"

"Peppermint. It's festive, and I tried a sample and thought it was pretty good. It's called a peppermint mocha. Pretty good, eh?" Robin explains as he himself takes a rather large drink of it, then smiles when he's done, as if to prove his point. Which, he very well could've been.

Regina takes another sip, this one a bit bigger than the first, and finds that she does in fact find the drink rather good.

"Thank you," Regina says, smiling at Robin before turning around and seeing the dwarves haven't moved the DJ station and are setting it up instead. "What the hell? I told you that's not where that goes!"

The dwarves groan before packing everything back up and then proceeding to actually put it to the right of the stage. Regina's right, of course.

-OQ-

Later that evening, after Town Hall is completely set up, and Regina gets home, she immediately goes into the living room and flops down on the sofa.

Robin chuckles at his wife before asking, "Tired?"

"Very," Regina replies, not moving or opening her eyes. "My feet and back are killing me."

Robin walks over to the couch. He lifts her legs up and sits down on the couch, placing her feet on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Regina questions, opening her eyes and looking at him.

Robin removes her shoes and then starts massaging her feet.

"Oh dear God!" Regina moans, closing her eyes and letting out a contented sigh and relaxing into the couch cushions.

"That feel better?" Robin asks as he switches to rubbing her other foot.

"Mm-hm," Regina hums.

Robin continues to rub her foot, slowly putting the former Evil Queen to sleep. Just as she is starting to snore, the front door is opened rather loudly.

"I'm home," Henry calls throughout the house, then walks into the living room, finding his parents on the couch. He looks at his mom and realizes that she had been almost asleep when he came in making a bunch of noise. "Oops. Sorry."

"It's okay, Henry," Regina reassures, though sounding groggy, sleep still pulling at her.

"Momma?" Roland questions as he comes walking down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Aw man. Sorry little guy, I didn't mean to wake you up, too," Henry apologizes before ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Come here, baby," Regina says, reaching out towards Roland, who happily walks over to her and crawls up next to her on the couch.

Robin then gets up off the couch to give the two of them some more room. "I'll go see what I can cook up for dinner. You want to help, Henry?" Robin suggests, but when he looks back, he sees that Henry had decided to join his mom on the couch as well, sitting at her feet and laying his head on her hip. "Never mind."

Regina lays on the couch with her children, about to fall asleep, when Henry speaks.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Henry?" Regina responds, running her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you for saving Ma," Henry says, turning his head so he can look up at his mom.

"Henry, you already thanked me. Quite a few times, actually," Regina reminds him.

"I know, but you saved her knowing that there were risks involved. So, thank you," Henry says, placing a hand on Regina's belly.

Regina covers his hand with her own and smiles at him. "Well, you're welcome, Henry."

Henry snuggles back down and closes his eyes, and pretty soon light snores can be heard coming from him. Roland is also snoring lightly next to Regina as he continues to sleep peacefully in her arms. Regina closes her eyes and revels in snuggling with her boys for as long as she can. Because, pretty soon, the three of them aren't going to be able to fit on the couch together like they are now. And it'll most likely be four of them trying to fit all together at some point.

-OQ-

Later that evening, the Locksley-Mills family get ready for the New Year's Eve party at town hall. It's supposed to be semi-formal wear, so Robin is wearing black jeans, black dress shoes, and a dark forest green button up. Roland is wearing something similar, though he opted for a dark blue button up instead. Henry settled for dark blue jeans, black shoes, and a white button up with a deep purple tie.

He wanted to match his date's dress, and she was going to be wearing a royal purple one. Of course, he didn't tell his mom this as she would become over-protective mama bear and demand to meet this girl and ask a bunch of questions.

"Regina, Love? You almost ready? We don't want to be late," Robin calls, walking into the master bedroom, not finding Regina in there. "Regina?"

Just then, the door to the en suit opens and out walks Regina in a royal blue, knee length dress that had long sleeves and flared out just above her belly, accentuating her baby bump beautifully. A thin black belt wrapped around her just under her breasts, adding a nice classy look to the dress. Her hair is curled and swept over to one side, flowing down and over her left shoulder. Her make-up isn't too heavy. Just a simple, light smokey eye in browns, and her signature red lipstick because she knows how much it drives Robin crazy.

"Wow," Robin breathes, unable to say anything else as he looks at his stunning wife.

"Is it okay?" Regina asks, actually looking unsure of herself and how she looks. She grabs her black heels and sits down on the bed to put them on. However, she soon finds that she can't bend over that way anymore. "Ugh, seriously?"

"Here, let me," Robin offers, going and kneeling down in front of her and putting her shoes on her feet. "There. Are you sure you'll be okay wearing those all night?"

Regina smiles, and kisses Robin on the lips before standing up (with some help from Robin, of course). "I'll be fine, dear."

"Okay, but shouldn't you bring a pair of flats with you just in case? We are going to be there for a few hours."

"I'll be fine. And besides," Regina says, standing in front of her vanity and putting a pair of red earrings in. "I don't plan on standing the entire time."

"Alright then," Robin acquiesces, looping his arm with hers and leading her out of the room. "Let's get the boys and head over to Town Hall then, and get this party started."

Regina chuckles, but walks down the hall, down the stairs, where the boys are waiting by the door with their coats on and holding their parents' coats. Regina grabs her coat and puts it on as Robin does the same, and then the family of four head out to the car and then head to Town Hall.

-OQ-

"Wow, Mom! Did you really do this?" Henry asks incredulously as the family walks through the doors and into the hall.

"Well, not all of it. Snow was supposed to do most of it, but she was gone most of the day, so I guess I did most of it," Regina answers, looking around at her handy-work with a satisfied look on her face.

The room's main fluorescent lights have been turned off and multiple lights of multiple colors light the room. A purple light dominates the entire room as splashes of blue, orange, pink, and red move around the space from overhead lights moving around in circles. A disco ball hangs from the center of the ceiling, light refracting off of it onto the surrounding surfaces in the room. People dance to the music that is pounding out through the speakers in the center of the dance floor that is situated underneath the disco ball. A table covered in food lines the West wall and the open bar is against the North wall directly opposite the stage. The DJ station had ended up being put on the stage, but not in the center. A microphone stands in the center of the stage for karaoke later that evening when the adults have a few drinks in them.

"Well you did great, Mom," Henry says, hugging Regina then walks off into the throng of people on the dance floor.

Roland grabs Regina's hand as he continues to hold onto Robin's and looks out at all the people wide-eyed and apprehensive. "Momma?"

"Hmm?" Regina hums, looking down at Roland.

"There's a lot of people here," Roland observes, though with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Yes, there is. Are you okay?"

"Will you hold me?" Roland asks, letting go of his parents' hands and raising his arms up in the air towards Regina.

"Sweetie, I would if I could. Perhaps Papa can carry you until we find some of your friends from school, hmm?" Regina suggests.

Roland seems to ponder this before nodding his head and turning around to face Robin and raises his hands up, silently asking to be picked up. Robin sighs, but bends down and picks him up anyways.

"You are starting to get a little too big for this, my boy," Robin tells him.

"Enjoy it while you can, Robin, because before you realize it, you won't be able to pick him up anymore and you'll wish you had more often," Regina sighs, looking out into the crowd of dancers, spotting Henry talking to a girl in a royal purple dress. "Who's that girl talking to my son?"

"Regina, relax, I'm sure she's just a friend," Robin tries to placate but then the girl talking to Henry leans up and kisses Henry on the cheek. "A really close friend."

"That's Henry's girlfriend," Roland pipes up, looking at his big brother and then at his parents with a horrified look on his face. He quickly covers his mouth with his hands, realizing he said that out loud.

"Henry has a girlfriend?" Regina asks, her shoulders getting visibly more tense as she continues to watch her son and this supposed girlfriend of his.

"Well, he wants her to be his girlfriend," Roland clarifies, but then covers his mouth again.

"Hey Regina," Emma greets as she walks up to the family. "What's up with Roland?"

"He apparently just told a secret to us that Henry didn't want us to know," Regina answers, meeting the savior's blue-green eyes.

Emma looks over at where Robin and Roland are looking and sees Henry talking to Violet.

"Oh, that's Violet. They met in Camelot. Apparently, even without their memories they are drawn to each other," Emma muses.

This causes Regina to look at the savior with wide eyes and a perfectly shaped eyebrow to raise. "You knew they were seeing each other? And didn't tell me?"

"To be fair, he doesn't know I know. I'm waiting until he tells me on his own," Emma reassures. "And it looks like we won't have to wait much longer."

"Huh?" Regina asks, then at Emma's nod, she turns and sees Henry walking towards them with Violet following him.

"Moms, Dad, this is Violet," Henry introduces. "Violet, these are my moms and my dad. Well, technically step-dad, but my dad."

"Hello," Violet greets, though when she looks at Regina she looks a little scared. She then turns to Henry and whispers, "I didn't know your mom was the Evil Queen."

"She used to be," Henry says, then looks at Regina and smiles. "But not anymore."

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Violet," Regina says, extending her hand towards the girl, who hesitantly takes it.

Violet then does the same with Emma when she extends her own greeting. She turns to Robin who also shakes her hand, still holding Roland.

"It's nice to finally meet you all," Violet says, then Henry drags her back through the crowd.

"She seems nice," Robin offers, though he can tell that the protective mama-bear side of Regina is still showing. "Don't you think so, Regina?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, she does seem like a nice girl. I'd probably like her if she wasn't dating my son," Regina says.

"Easy there, Regina. They're just friends," Emma tries to placate, and it seems to work a little.

"I know. It's just," Regina starts, then looks off to where her not so little prince is dancing with his future girlfriend. "I still see him as that three-week-old baby who kept crying until I would tell him a story. Or that nine month old who decided to take his first steps after watching me walk around like a mad woman in my office one day. Or the five-year-old who terrified me when he fell off his bike the first time. I still see the little boy that would call for me in the middle of the night because he had a nightmare and wouldn't go back to sleep until he was curled up next to me in my bed. The little boy who would sneak cookies out of the cookie jar thinking I couldn't see him. And sometimes I would let him take one, thinking he got away with it. I still see the little boy who believed in me when no one else did. I still see my little prince, and I don't think I'll ever stop seeing him that way. It's just, it's hard to realize that he is growing up. It's even harder to accept it."

By the end of Regina's little speech, Emma is near tears, hearing that Henry did indeed have a good life and that Regina had actually loved him as much as she kept saying she did. Henry loved Regina, and Regina loved her son, and Emma is so glad Henry had such a wonderful mother who would do anything and everything for him.

Emma throws her arms around Regina in a hug, shocking the pregnant woman, catching her off-guard. "Thank you, Regina."

Once Regina has recovered from the momentary shock, she wraps her arm around the savior, though still a bit confused at the sudden emotion from Emma. "You're welcome?"

Emma pulls back and chuckles, "Thank you for taking such good care of Henry when I couldn't."

Regina is quite touched by this, and now it's her turn to hug Emma and catch her off guard. "Thank you for bringing him into this world." Regina pulls back and heads off in the direction her husband had gone not five minutes ago when he realized the two mothers needed a moment to themselves.

When Regina finds Robin, she finds that Roland is no longer in his arms, but instead over playing with a few of the little kids that would be staying for a couple hours. She proceeds to wrap her arms around his waist from behind and rest her head against his shoulder.

"Hello, love," Robin greets, turning around and wrapping his arms around her. "Did you have a nice chat with Emma?"

"Yes, I did, actually," Regina admits, reaching up and placing a chaste kiss to Robin's lips.

"Good. I'm glad," Robin says, then pulls back and holds one of her hands in his as he bows slightly to her. "May I have this dance, Your Majesty?"

Regina smirks with a bit of humor showing in her eyes when she curtseys –well as well as she can –and says, "Yes you may, Thief."

Robin chuckles, but straightens up and leads his wife onto the dance floor just as the song is ending, and a slow song starts up, which suits them just fine. Robin places his left hand on her waist, and she places her left hand in his right and her right hand on his shoulder. He pulls her close to him –as close as her pregnant belly will allow –and she rests her head on his left shoulder. Just as she does so, the lyrics begin.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

Robin smirks then says, "Reminds me of when we met in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina hums her agreement, but otherwise says nothing.

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

"This would've made a good first dance song," Regina muses, lifting her head and meeting Robin's eyes. She then presses a kiss to his lips, but this one not as quick as the last one. This one holds so much in it, so much emotion and feeling.

When they break apart, they are shaken with a blast of magic. A blast that has returned their memories to them. Memories of their wedding.

Camelot –Twenty-four weeks ago

As the newlywed couple sway back and forth on the dance floor together, the sounds from the orchestra cease and before Regina or Robin can begin to protest, music from the Land Without Magic begin to flow out to them. When Regina looks over to the makeshift stage, she sees both Henry and Emma standing there. Henry with his iPod in hand, and Emma using magic to amplify the sound.

Regina and Robin go back to dancing with each other, basking in the perfect moment that they're in, not wanting to disturb it for fear it might end before they really get to enjoy it.

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

Storybrooke –Present day

When Regina looks around the room, she sees that it was just them that felt it. Then she meets Emma's eyes, and knows that she just returned their memories to them. She nods to the savior gratefully before turning back and dancing with her husband to the rest of their wedding song.

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

-OQ-

The rest of the night goes by without a hitch, surprising everyone in attendance, but they are glad they all got a night off.

Sometime around ten Granny had taken the littlest kids to her B&B for the night, as she had agreed ahead of time to take care of the three little kids that were coming: Neal, Roland, and Alexandra, Cinderella's daughter.

Now, with only a minute left until the New Year, Robin and Regina stand close by each other as everybody begins to crowd around the large clock in the Hall.

"Well, Love. What do you think about this year? Feel like it was pretty good?" Robin asks, looking down at his very tired, pregnant wife.

Regina looks up at him and smiles. "This year had its ups and downs, but overall, the good times certainly outweighed the bad. We finally found one another. We became stronger and more connected than ever before. Emma is no longer the Dark One. The darkness was banished to whatever black abyss it originated from. We have two wonderful boys. We are having a baby girl. And," Regina pauses, turning around in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. "We got married. So all-in-all, this was a pretty great year."

Robin nods his head in agreement. "That it was milady. That it was."

And, as the final seconds of 2015 counted down, the couple remained locked in each other's embrace. As the final second ticked by, and everybody around them cheered and made a lot of noise, the Queen and her Thief kissed with everything they were, everything they wanted to be, and promises of an even better year.

 **Penny for your thoughts? Hope you have a good couple of weeks. :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Valentine's Day

**Hey everybody. Sorry for the long wait. I was dealing with some personal stuff and I was not in the frame of mind to write or post chapters. Basically to do anything really. However, I did manage to get this done before things got way out of wack. I do hope you like this chapter, it feels kind of rushed to me in some parts but I had one thing I really wanted for this chapter and so I just wanted to get there. I did force myself to make sure I had at least the seven page length that my chapters usually are, so at least there's that. Hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. The lyrics in this chapter are from** ** _"The Will"_** **by Sean Maguire.**

Chapter 6 (Thirty-two weeks and a few days)

 ** _Valentine's Day_**

Just two weeks after Regina's birthday, it was Valentine's Day and Robin wanted to plan something very special for his wife/queen/mother of his children. But with every idea he got, it would be shot down by Henry, or Killian or David were already going to do that for their women. Robin was at a loss. He wanted to do something romantic and something nobody is doing or has done, which proved to be quite difficult.

Robin has always thought he's been more of the romantic sort, but on one of the most romantic days of the year, he was drawing a blank. He had gotten Zelena to take the kids and make themselves scarce for the evening, but that's about as far as his planning had gotten. He had thought of making dinner and then setting the table and eating by candlelight, but that's what David was going to do, and he wanted Regina to feel special and loved with what he did. He just wasn't sure yet how to do that.

"I just don't know what to do," Robin admits to Killian as they sit at the bar in the Rabbit Hole one evening after work. "Every idea I come up with just doesn't feel right or special enough."

"Don't worry, mate. You'll figure it out," Killian claps Robin on the back with his good hand before taking a swig of his rum.

Robin sighs and takes a drink of his whiskey, "I know, but I have two days left to figure it out. Less than two days actually. I had two days this morning."

"If you want my opinion," the barkeep interrupts, coming to stand in front of the two men. "You are thinking with your head too much here. On a day like Valentine's day, you need to think with your heart. What does it tell you?"

Both men look at the bartender with eyebrows raised, causing the man to mutter out an apology before moving down the counter to a couple new patrons that just sat down.

"He has a very valid point, you know," Killian mutters before downing the rest of his drink and standing up, leaving some cash on the bar before swinging on his coat.

Robin leans back against the seat back, contemplating the barkeep's words. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he downs his drink, puts his jacket on, leaves some cash on the bar for his drink, and rushes out the door.

Killian just looks after Robin and shakes his head. He mutters a "Poor fool" under his breath before he himself is walking out the door as well.

-OQ-

When Robin gets home, he finds the house to be completely empty. He is confused for a moment before he remembers Cora and Henry Sr. had taken Regina, Zelena, and the kids out for dinner and a movie.

 _Perfect. Now I don't have to worry about Regina over hearing me,_ Robin thinks as he rushes down to the basement where he had kept some of his stuff. He sifts through piles of stuff before coming across what he was looking for. He smiles before grabbing it and bringing it upstairs and into Regina's study, where he locks the door, briefly wishing he had magic to soundproof the room, but he dismisses the thought.

-OQ-

A couple hours later, Robin is nearly done with his Valentine's day planning when he hears the front door open and voices filter in after. He quickly puts everything away, hoping Regina or anyone else won't find it before the day after tomorrow.

Robin walks out of the study and into the foyer just as everybody walks up the few stairs into the house. He watches as Roland and Kiara talk animatedly about the movie they had seen while Henry talks with his grandfather and Cora and Zelena talk together as well. He doesn't see Regina right away, which alarms him slightly, until he feels warm, petite hands cover his eyes from behind. He smiles before taking said hands in his own and turning around to face his beautiful wife.

"Hello, Love," Robin greets, then places a quick kiss to her lips.

Regina smiles before leaning in for another kiss, this one a bit longer than the first, but still quick. "Hello, handsome."

"Aren't you two adorable," Zelena remarks from her spot between Cora and Henry Sr.

Regina steps back and blushes slightly, but Robin will have none of that, so he takes her hand and kisses it before kissing her lips again.

"Ugh, sickly so," Zelena grimaces, turning and following the children into the living room, but gets stopped when Henry speaks.

"Oh leave them alone, Aunt Z. They're happy. Finally," He says from his spot leaning against the door frame leading into the dining room. Zelena rolls her eyes before walking into the living room.

Henry Sr. laughs before ushering his grandson into the living room after Zelena.

Cora remains rooted to the spot, watching as her daughter blushes after her husband tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. He cups her cheek with the palm of his hand, and Cora smiles. Happy that her daughter has found happiness. Has found what she has wanted her whole life.

-OQ-

Valentine's Day finds the thief and the queen curled up in bed next to each other, slowly waking. Robin wakes first, tucking the hair that had fallen over Regina's face behind her ear and then placing a kiss to her bare shoulder. Regina stirs, but doesn't wake up fully. Robin smiles and places his hand over the swell of her rather large belly, feeling their daughter kick his hand. He places another kiss to Regina's shoulder, then her neck, her cheek, and then her lips as he raises up on his elbow and hovers over her.

Regina rolls onto her back and opens her eyes, finding Robin hovering over her with a smile on his face and a hand on her belly.

"Morning," Regina mumbles, closing her eyes and stretching her arms and legs and yawns.

Robin chuckles before landing a kiss to the tip of her nose, causing Regina to scrunch her face up and a giggle to escape past her lips.

"Good morning, Love. Happy Valentine's day," Robin says, still smiling down at his gorgeous, adorable, wonderful wife.

Regina stiffens at that and looks up at Robin. "It's Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, it is indeed, milady," Robin says, sitting up and looking at his wife next to him. "And I have something rather special planned for this evening. And since today is Saturday, neither one of us has work, and Zelena has the kids, so we have the entire house to ourselves."

Regina turns her head and looks at Robin with a smirk and desire in her eyes. She rolls over and starts trailing her hand up Robin's leg.

Robin stops her wandering hand, quite reluctantly, "Later. Right now, we eat breakfast, because even if you aren't hungry for _food_ , our daughter is probably hungry."

Regina sighs and relents at Robin's pointed look. "Fine. Breakfast first, sex after."

Robin chuckles, "Milady, you are insatiable."

-OQ-

After breakfast, and their other morning activities, Robin and Regina went out to lunch at Granny's and spent some time with their boys while Zelena and Kiara went and got manicures and pedicures, because Valentine's day isn't just for couples. At least that's what Zelena argued.

"And then Kiara ran after the birds and chased them around the water before Auntie Z stopped her. She gotsted in trouble, but susp-sus," Roland exclaims enthusiastically, stumbling over a word at the end.

"Suspended," Henry finishes for him, causing Roland to look up at his brother with a big smile.

"Yeah, that. So Kiara gets her punishment tomorrow," Roland finishes.

"Well that was awfully nice of her mother to wait for tomorrow so they can still enjoy today," Robin says as he rubs his hand up and down Regina's back beside him.

Regina winces slightly, and Robin notices.

"You alright, love?" Robin asks worriedly.

"Yes, mm –I'm fine. But I do have to use the restroom yet again," Regina reassures, then looks at her husband apologetically.

"Of course," Robin says, sliding out of the booth, standing, and turning to help Regina out as well. How she still managed to fit in the booths, he doesn't know. Though he supposes she isn't quite as big as Snow was when she was pregnant. He watches her walk into the back hallway where the restrooms are before sitting back down again.

"Hey, Dad?" Henry says, bringing Robin's attention back to the boys.

"Hmm?"

"Are you all set for tonight?" Henry asks excitedly.

Robin nods his head. He hadn't told anyone what he was planning, just that it was special and nobody was going to be doing the same thing he was. This was something just for Regina, and he didn't want anyone else to know about it before she did.

"What are doing for the rest of the day?" Henry interrupts Robin's thoughts.

"We are going to the park next and are going to take a walk, then I am taking her back to all the places that are special to us here in Storybrooke before bringing her home where I will-"

"Yes," Henry prods, hoping he will hear what it is his step-dad has planned for his mom.

"Well, that's a surprise," Robin finishes as he stands up just as Regina makes her way back to the table.

Henry scowls at him, but doesn't say anything further.

Regina looks between Robin and Henry, "Everything alright?"

"Of course, Love," Robin says, placing a kiss to her temple and turning back to finish his lunch.

-OQ-

After lunch and after Zelena and Kiara get back from their spa excursion, Robin takes Regina to the park where they walk around the pond, hands joined between them, and smiles on both of their faces.

"This is nice," Regina notes, looking out over the pond, watching as people go about their day, some couples doing the same thing they are, and some people jogging around the water.

"Yes, it is indeed," Robin agrees.

"Mind if we sit for a bit?" Regina asks after a few more steps.

"No, not at all," Robin replies, walking over to a bench not ten feet away from them.

The two of them sit down and just enjoy each other's company and the fresh air for a while. Perfectly content with not talking. Robin smiles when he realizes the importance of the bench upon which they have just sat.

"What's so funny?" Regina asks when she sees Robin's smile.

"Just remembering that this is the place, the exact bench, where I chose you," Robin answers, looking down and placing a kiss to Regina's forehead.

Regina smiles at that, then the memory of what happened shortly after flits across her mind. She pushes it aside though because today is about them and the happy memories between them.

Regina lays her head on Robin's shoulder and he wraps his arm around Regina's back, bringing her closer to him as they enjoy the calm and quiet of just sitting together.

They stay like that for ten minutes before they decide to leave, Robin explaining that he wants to stop by a few places before heading home. Regina comments on how she doesn't think she can walk much more, so Robin alters his plans to just drive by all of the places that are special to them and just sit in the car.

He first goes to Zelena's old farmhouse. The farmhouse Zelena is trying to legally acquire now for her and Kiara.

"What are we doing here?" Regina questions as Robin puts the car in park.

"This, milady, is where we first met here in Storybrooke," Robin explains, to which Regina whips her head around and looks at him.

"What are you doing, Robin?"

"I am simply taking us by a few places that hold special meaning to both of us before going home," Robin explains, to which Regina has to fight back the tears.

Next they go to the forest, where Robin insists she has to get out and walk with him. They walk to his old camp where Regina entrusted her heart to him and where they shared their first kiss.

After that they go to the barn where Regina first defeated her sister with light magic. Next, they go to town hall and to her office where she told him of the significance of his tattoo for them and how pixie dust never lies.

As Robin pulls into the driveway when they get home, Regina turns and looks at him with so much love in her eyes. He turns the car off and feels Regina staring at him so he turns and looks at her. He sees all of the emotion swirling in her whiskey brown eyes and a tear threatening to fall. He panics, wondering if she is hurt, but the love he sees in her eyes just confuses him.

"Regina, what's the matter, love," Robin asks, wiping away the tear that managed to slip down her cheek.

Regina just shakes her head, "I love you. So much, Robin." Then she leans across the center console and captures his lips with her own.

When they break apart, Robin replies with, "I love you, too, Regina."

Shortly after that, they both climb out of the car and walk up to the front door, hand in hand, and then into the house, where Regina finds red rose petals leaving a trail on the floor. She releases Robin's hand and follows the trail, which leads up the stairs.

Robin remains by the front door until he sees Regina walk up the stairs to the second floor, then he follows. He follows her as she follows the trail of rose petals as they lead her into their bedroom.

When Regina opens the bedroom door, she finds the rose petals scattered around the room, a cluster on the bed and a cluster just at the foot of the bed where a guitar rests on it's stand. A chair sits next to the guitar and Robin moves to sit down on said chair. Regina looks at him curiously as he gestures to the bed for her to sit. She does as she is told and sits down on the edge of the bed.

He picks up the guitar, strums a couple cords, before he starts playing.

The melody is nice, and Regina finds herself swaying along to it. She finds it so sweet that he is playing for her that she starts tearing up. Then he starts singing and she loses it.

 _"_ _Marry me but let's not wait until the morning time_

 _Cause by then it could be too late_

 _Cause now it's playing on my mind_

 _Like a drum and it's keeping time_

 _Ohh sweet time_

 _It's the will, not the won't_

 _There's something waiting down that line don't you know_

 _Like true love, it's the kind that we've all been dreaming of_

 _I puckered up my trembling lips, then I started out_

 _I sailed away into a kiss, it was a memorable delight_

 _Gonna keep it by my side_

 _Ohh in sweet time_

 _It's the will, not the won't_

 _There's something waiting down that line don't you know_

 _Like true love, it's the kind that we've all been dreaming of_

 _One more taste of what it was like_

 _There's a longing in my eyes_

 _You turned around and I touched the sky_

 _I'm gonna need you by my side_

 _It's the will, not the won't_

 _There's something waiting down that line don't you know_

 _Like true love, it's the kind that we've all been dreaming of_

 _It's the will, oh it's the will"_

When Robin finishes singing, he looks up at Regina and finds tears trailing down her cheeks and a smile on her lips.

"Robin, that was . . . beautiful. I didn't know you could sing so well," Regina says as she stands from the bed and walks over to him. She stands in front of him, her belly at his eye level, and she places her hands on either side of his face.

Robin places is hands on her hips and places a kiss to her belly button before looking up into her brown eyes that are swirling with emotion. "Only for you, lovely."

Regina leans down and kisses Robin's lips, drawing him up and as close to her as her swollen belly will allow. Robin responds in kind and slowly backs Regina up to the foot of the bed, then slowly lowers her down when her legs hit the end.

As he hovers over her, Robin looks at her, seeing so much love in her eyes and he hopes she sees as much or more in his own. "I love you. So much, Regina."

"I love you, too, Robin," Regina replies, looking up at him and seeing so much love in his blue eyes that fresh tears spring to her own eyes.

Robin smiles at her before he leans down and captures her lips with his own as they both escape to a blissful night of just being together and loving each other. This is a moment they both want to revel in because they never know when they'll have their last.

They break apart momentarily, and Robin looks at Regina and murmurs "Happy Valentine's day, Love" Before getting completely lost in each other.

 **Well? How did I do?**


End file.
